In European Patent Publication 0423438, Sivak et al propose the use of protected diallyl amine monomers for copolymerization with ethylene, propylene, and other lower alpha-olefins having up to 8 carbon atoms. Protection of the otherwise vulnerable amine group is provided by a silyl group having relatively bulky substituents, such as lower alkyl or phenyl groups. Diallyl amines are proposed and several examples are given of silyl-protected diallyl amines. However, bis-diallyl amines are not contemplated.